Conventionally, there is known a wheel in which a Helmholtz resonator (auxiliary air chamber member) for deadening an air column resonance sound in a tire air chamber is attached to an outer circumferential surface of a well portion (for example, see Patent Literature 1). The Helmholtz resonator in this wheel has an auxiliary air chamber therein, and four Helmholtz resonators are disposed at regular intervals in a circumferential direction of the wheel. Moreover, a resonance frequency in each Helmholtz resonator is set to be a resonance frequency in the tire air chamber.